


Another Lincoln

by Lucy_Tom11



Category: Actors - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Children, F/M, Love, Love at First Sight, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Tom11/pseuds/Lucy_Tom11
Summary: Lucy Clutterbuck, or Lucy Lincoln, is Andrew Lincoln's little sister. She is also an actress and a mother.After watching her last movie, Norman Reedus is very impressed with her. And he is not the only one...Robert Kirkman has an idea. What better than having both Lincoln's on "The Walking Dead"? With their chemistry... is going to be good for the show. Now all he needs to do is call her. And without thinking twice, she's on.Join Lucy, Andrew, and Norman on "The Walking Dead" and in real life.
Relationships: Andrew Lincoln/Original Character(s), Norman Reedus/Original Character(s)





	Another Lincoln

**Copyright**

This story is mine and mine only! Despite thinking that no one is going to steal my stories (since they aren't that good), all rights are reserved to me!


End file.
